The present invention relates to a new pre-combustion chamber for internal combustion engine, which may be theadably attached to the spark plug port of an internal combustion engine. The new pre-combustion chamber is communicating with the main combustion chamber through a narrow path and it comprises a cylindrical base portion having outside threads providing means for threadable engagement with the main combustion chamber. The new pre-combustion chamber is having means defining a plurality of cylindrical ports with inside threads providing for threadable engagement with a spark plug, a glow plug, a fuel injector and an air injector.
The pre-combustion chamber will be used to improve the stratified charge of an internal combustion engine by triggering strata charge, as rich air-fuel mixture is introduced into the new pre-combustion chamber and lean air-fuel enters the main combustion chamber through the normal intake valve.
The new pre-combustion chamber will improve car mileage and it will reduce air pollution.
Many different ignition and combustion systems have been used in internal combustion engines in order to reduce fuel consumption and harmful components in the exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine and to prevent the waste of energy resources.
The conventional ignition and combustion systems, such as, spark plugs, glow plugs etc., possess many drawbacks and disadvantages, such as, the speed of ignitability and combustion is low and they are not practical for cold-start Diesel engines and stratified-charge engines. The pre-combustion chambers used in diesel engines, possess drawbacks and disadvantages, such as, they are part of the engine's block and they can not be removed and taken out for cleaning and maintenance. The present invention is providing a new pre-cobustion chamber which can be removed for cleaning and maintenance.